


Thrill seeker

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Risks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Thrill seeker

Clint has always been a thrill seeker.  
Joining the circus,   
Becoming an assassin,   
Becoming a spy.  
He likes the thrill his jobs bought him.  
Now he is a superhero.   
And he likes it.  
Saving the world.   
Being constantly in danger.   
Being in the middle of it all,   
The chase and chaos.  
Clint's life isn't boring.   
Its just become more interesting.   
And he is going to enjoy it.


End file.
